The technology described in this patent document relates to vertical gate all around (VGAA) transistor devices, and more specifically to connection structures for VGAA devices.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a MOSFET, has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to the layout and connection of VGAA devices can further the scaling of integrated circuits.